


Jealous

by LittlexSheep



Series: LtR AU ficlets and drabbles [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And then there's some smut, Chastity Device, Insecurity, Jealousy, Jumping to Conclusions, Learning the Ropes AU, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, oh jeez how do I tag, there's some crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 23:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11241813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlexSheep/pseuds/LittlexSheep
Summary: Yooo. As always please read Learning the Ropes by Purely_a_trashcan before going forward or this will make zero sense! Big thanks to them for inspiring me to write more! I have fallen deep into this AU and I can't get up.





	Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning the Ropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10933710) by [Purely_a_trashcan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan). 



> Yooo. As always please read Learning the Ropes by Purely_a_trashcan before going forward or this will make zero sense! Big thanks to them for inspiring me to write more! I have fallen deep into this AU and I can't get up.

Jesse had never been past the lobby at the downtown office. For a company that profited off of helping people get their rocks off, it was surprisingly elegant. Smooth black marble floors and counters, black and gray accents, bright white sconce lights along the wall. Pretty classy, Jesse thought. Genji nudged his elbow, bringing him back to his purpose. Right. He was here for a reason. 

The sound of someone’s throat clearing caught their attention, and they both looked to the woman situated behind the wide front desk. They crossed the large foyer and leaned on the polished marble top of the tall desk area, putting on their prettiest smiles. The woman raised an eyebrow, looking unamused.

“Can I help you?” She droned unpleasantly. Jesse held back a snort of contempt and forced his smile to stay in place. 

“We’re just, ah, going upstairs to see someone,” Genji purred sweetly, manicured nails tapping on the marble, “The big bosses are on the top floor, yeah?” The woman grunted and reached for the phone, snatching it up to her ear and pressing a button on the side of its console with _J. Morrison_ labeled beside it. Genji drew in a sharp breath, reaching over the cold marble countertop and clacking a finger down on the receiver to hang up the call as soon as it had started.

“Actually, we don’t need them to know we’re coming up. So just, uh, hold that call, ‘kay sweetie? They know us, we’re—“

“I know who you are.” The woman hissed, slamming the phone back into its cradle, nearly catching Genji’s still outreached finger with it. “But I have a job to do. No unexpected visitors _especially_ means you two.” Jesse scoffed, floundering for a defense.

“They already know we’re coming up, so we just don’t want you to be bothering them!” He snapped, Genji nodding enthusiastically, “So we’ll be on our way now, thank you very much!” Jesse huffed and hurriedly stalked off to the corridor to the right that contained the bank of elevators. When the woman didn’t follow, they both blew out a sigh of relief. Genji hit the up button and a door opened immediately with one ready. They stepped inside, observing the 30 chrome buttons on the control panel. 

“They’re on the top, right?” Jesse murmured, hitting the button for the 30th floor. Genji shrugged sheepishly, rocking back on his heels as the doors shut.

“I don’t know. I haven’t been to their offices either. I would assume, though.” 

It seemed like this whole ordeal was going off assumptions. But Jesse was too far in now to stop. He had to see for himself who this guy was.

The doors eventually opened, revealing an area meant for guests and assistants that was as nice as the lobby downstairs, but more cozy in décor. The large open room had two black long and plush couches facing each other on the left, with a small kitchenette and a well-used coffee counter on the wall opposite of it. The right side had two desks that faced each other and were cluttered with papers and personal knickknacks, most likely for the two personal assistants that catered to the company’s owners. The offices of said owners were most likely down the hallway that lie straight across from the elevators. There were single doors on either side of the long hall, one closer and one further. It was too far to see from the elevator, but the silver placards on either side of the door probably announced the office residents. The door on the right side was open, while the left remained shut. 

“Thanks Mr. Morrison, I’ll fax this off,” Came a chipper voice from the open door. A girl who couldn’t be much older than Jesse came out, popping her gum as she looked down at the papers she was referring to. The girl had long brown hair held back from her face by cutesy hair clips that resembled the shape of a cartoon rabbit’s head. Her makeup was minimal but nicely done. She wore a pastel pink oversized jacket that hung off her shoulders, her shirt underneath a matching pink with white Korean characters on it. Her light blue jean capris hugged her lower body without suggesting too much, leading down to simple white and pink sneakers with simple white socks inside. She looked like she was in a constant soft pastel photo filter.

She stopped suddenly and turned back around to lean into the office door’s frame a bit, asking a question. This gave the guys enough time to sprint for a hiding spot. Genji grabbed Jesse’s arm and dragged him to the left portion of the room, squeezing them both in a crouch behind the kitchenette counter where it ended before it reached the corner of the room. A tall potted plant beside the corner hid them from sight. Genji huffed out a breath in Jesse’s ear. Jesse thought it was from the sudden exertion until he heard him mumble out, “who’s this bitch?” Jealousy was contagious today.

The girl strolled back into view, coming into the large open area. She looked at the closing elevator doors and looked around the room, confused.

“Hey Lu, did someone come up?” She asked aloud, passing by the desks to the fax machine against the wall. “The elevator just closed but I don’t see anyone.”

The subs exchanged confused glances. They hadn’t seen anyone else in the area. Had they been seen?

“Lu? Lu!” The girl called out, turning around after the fax machine got to work. “Are you listening to me?” She put her hands on hips, her nose wrinkling cutely in frustration. To their surprise, a slim but muscular man stepped out behind a bank of file cabinets, flipping down the large headphones over his ears to rest on his shoulders instead. It was Jesse’s turn to huff. That was him! That was the guy!

Said guy was pretty handsome, Jesse hated to admit. His hair was dreadlocked, tied together high at the back of his head so the thick locs cascaded down behind him and on his shoulders. He wore a green spandex top meant for athletic wear, and Jesse hated how it accented his every curve, especially the muscle on his stomach. It only reminded him that he had gained more fat than muscle since he had started living with Gabe. 

The guy leaned against the end of the file cabinets, toying with the papers in his hands. His baggy pants rode too low on his hips, flashing a swath of dark skin between fabrics. Jesse seethed. This guy was just eye candy! And if the girl was Jack’s assistant, surely this guy was Gabe’s. 

“Sorry Hana, I gotta get this song perfect before your stream tonight so you can use it. It’s just… missing something,” the man explained, looking sheepish. The girl, Hana apparently, muttered something in Korean, crossing to him to pat the top of his head.

“You work too hard! The great DJ Lucio has a day job that he needs to focus on, you know! Mr. Reyes won’t appreciate it if you aren’t fawning over him as much as normal. Can’t slack off!” She cackled and danced away when Lucio batted at her, groaning.

“Shut UP, girl! He’s gonna hear that one of these days!” He whined, trying and failing to hide his reddening face. Hana seemed to have forgotten about the mystery elevator visitor, to Genji’s relief, but if Jesse didn’t stop huffing and puffing next to him, they would be found out. Genji pinched his arm, giving him a look. Jesse scowled back at him, rubbing the pinched spot. 

“I fucking knew it!” He hissed softly, narrowing his eyes as he looked back out at Lucio between the plant’s leaves. Genji frowned, his own sights set on Hana.

“It doesn’t prove anything funny is going on,” the green haired sub whispered, “But you were right about the guy. He likes Gabe.” Jesse huffed out a breath. A bitter triumph.

As though his name had summoned him, Gabriel himself walked out from his office and out of the hallway, eying the area suspiciously.

“You two didn’t see anyone come up here, did you? I just got a weird call from Carol in the lobby,” Gabriel asked the two in front of him. They both shook their head. Hana perked up suddenly, remembering the mystery elevator.

“Oh, the elevator was closing when I came back out here! I thought someone had come up but I haven’t seen anyone.” Hana said, cupping her chin with a hand in thought. Lucio looked at the elevator door, shrugging his shoulders and causing a larger show of skin under the shirt’s hem.

“I was out here the whole time and didn’t see anyone. Maybe someone hit the wrong number or something?”

“They would have hit the _right_ floor first then. We’re at the top, Lu.” Hana retorted, “Maybe the elevator is just acting funny? It better not be broken. I am _not_ walking down thirty flights of stairs today!”

Gabriel hummed, giving the room another scan before resigning to let it go. “Guess Carol was wrong, whatever she was talking about.” He turned to go back to his office.

“Oh, Mr. Reyes!” Lucio called out, stepping forward to him. His voice pitched up, giving away his admiration. Gabe half-turned to look at him, nodding in acknowledgement. “I set up some tentative appointments for you for next week, they just need your approval. I sent them to your e-mail.” Lucio gave him a full toothed grin, rocking on his heels. Gabe gave him a small smile, thanking him before turning back around and walking away. 

Lucio blew out a sigh, smacking himself in the forehead. Hana laughed at his misery, leaning against her desk.

“Lu! He checks his e-mail every 5 minutes, if not just constantly staring at it. That was so unnecessary!” She tries to hold back her giggles, failing miserably. Lucio groans and coaxes her over to the elevators with a full bodied gesture, looking defeated. 

“C’mon girl, lay off. Let’s go down to Sales and see if they have the packets ready yet.” He grumbles, stepping into the elevator before the doors can open fully. The doors close shortly after Hana steps in after him, her chortles still echoing through the elevator shaft as they descend. 

Jesse jumps out of their hiding place, nearly knocking over the potted plant in the process. Genji steadies it and follows after him, grabbing his arm before he can storm away too far.

“Relax! Don’t go at him full storm. Be coy about it,” Genji soothes, letting Jesse calm down before he releases his arm. Jesse lets out a confident huff of air, puffing out his chest and putting on a smirk. Genji grinned at him, patting his lower back to coax him forward. Jesse takes the hint and stalks to the hallway, where now both doors are open. 

The door on the left is closer to the opening of the hallway, the placard on the right of the doorway simply stating ‘G. Reyes’. Jesse swoops through the doorway before he can lose his nerve, Genji close on his heels. Gabriel looks up from the computer monitor on his right on the desk, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. 

“I think I see what Carol was talking about now,” he mutters to no one in particular, pushing back from the desk a bit in his chair, “What are you boys doing here? What did you do?”

Jesse scoffed, though his confidence faded to flustered very quickly. “Gabi, I’m offended. Maybe we just wanted to get some lunch with you guys?” He questioned innocently, putting on a sweet smile. Genji was too busy leaning in the doorway and staring at Jack’s office door to support that lie, to Jesse’s disdain. Fine. He could do this on his own.

Gabriel didn’t blink. “Jesse, lunch was almost 2 hours ago. And if I’m not mistaken, you have a class at 1:30 you’re missing right now.” Damn. He wasn’t falling for any of the cute bullshit.

“Aw, that class is just review for the test next week. It’s fine,” Jesse waved away the concern, “Genji’s gonna help me study anyway. Right Genji?” Jesse turned and cleared his throat when there was only silence. Genji was hanging halfway out in the hall now. He waved a hand at Jesse, muttering an ‘uh huh, what you said’ before finally giving into his desires. 

He slinked out and crossed the hallway to Jack’s door, leaning in the doorway before purring out, “Daddyyyy~” A surprised ‘Genji?’ came out from the interior of the office before Genji slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

Jesse rolled his eyes to himself, but slapped on a fresh smile for Gabe. It quickly sunk, seeing Gabe’s increasingly unamused expression. 

“Jesse. I have to finish up a lot of work before I can leave for the weekend. You’ve been told not to come to the office unless I tell you to or there’s an emergency. So do you want to tell me why you’re here trying to lie to me and act cute like you’re guilty of something?” Gabriel’s voice was level and calm, but Jesse’s confidence in his charade was struck down all the same. He blew out a sigh and crossed the room, rounding around the corner of Gabriel’s desk so he was standing by his chair. Gabe leaned back, raising his eyebrows in expectation. 

“Well—just look at this!” Jesse sputtered, his face reddening. He pulled out his phone, opening up his texts between him and Genji. He scrolled until he got to what he was looking for and handed over the phone, pointing at the screen.

Gabe raised an eyebrow and studied the screen. “Looks like this is from when you were running late last week when you were supposed to meet us from here to go to dinner. Genji says ‘where are you’ in horrible chat speak, and you replied… ‘on my way, hold your horses’. Genji said ‘I only save them’ and you said ‘do you ride cowboys then’ with a winky face—“ 

Jesse groaned and stomped his foot in frustration, “Not that, the picture before all that!” Gabe tapped the picture in question to enlarge it, studying it. It was a picture of Genji in the lobby downstairs, holding the phone up high so his annoyed expression was in the bottom of the picture, and Jack and Gabe were visible in the background behind him. Jack was checking his own phone, while Gabe had his back turned to the camera, arms crossed. He was talking to Lucio in the picture, who had a big smile on his face while in the middle of saying something, head down slightly as he held files to his chest. He looked up at Gabe with a certain awe to his eyes. 

Gabe looked up at Jesse, eyebrow still cocked in question. “What’s the issue, babe?”

“The guy, the guy! This Lucio guy.” Jesse huffed out, jabbing an accusing finger at the picture still on the screen, “What’s his deal? He’s—the guy is—Look at him!” He felt his face redden more. This was it. No going back on this insecure train now. It was full speed ahead.

“He’s dressed like he’s just hired eye candy! He looks at you like that! I don’t like the tone he uses when he talks to you! And he’s fucking gorgeous! He’s like, Genji’s age, what’s he doing _here_? Are you just paying him to look p-pretty—“Jesse’s voice broke – god damn it all – and he felt hot tears sting his eyes. 

Gabe looked absolutely horrified. “Baby, dulcito, no, it’s nothing like that. Please don’t cry.” It was too late. Jesse was in full crybaby mode, hiccupping into the crook of his elbow, trying to hide his face and catch his tears. Gabe stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Jesse, ignoring the shaky hand trying to push him away. It gave up after a few seconds, allowing the enveloping embrace. Gabe pulled back a bit after a few muffled words made it out of Jesse, looking down at him. “What was that, baby?”

“I-I said,” Jesse swallowed, but it didn’t help clear the lump in his throat. His voice was quiet, “You’re gonna leave me some day. And I’m s-scared.”

“No, no, dulcito, _no_.” Gabe stressed, wrapping Jesse back up in a tighter embrace. “I have no plans to leave you. Ever. You’re mine until you don’t want to be mine anymore. If anyone should be scared, it’s me. Okay? Please stop crying.”

To his dismay, Jesse only cried harder. Gabriel scooped him up, and the smaller man let him. He moved them over to a couch against the wall, settling down and letting Jesse sob into his chest. His shirt was getting soaked, but he couldn’t care. He shushed and cooed at him, stroking his hair in attempts to calm Jesse down. Eventually Jesse stopped his crying and started taking deep breaths, trying to speak again.

“I know I haven’t been the best to you I could have been, though. I’ve wasted a lot of your money and I keep doing badly with my classes,” Jesse sniffed, letting Gabe wipe a stray tear away with his thumb, “I’ve gotten um, bigger since I started living with you, I don’t look as good as-“

Gabe cut him off with a shake of his head and a scoff. Jesse peered up at his face, looking pathetic with his wet and reddened face. Gabe blew out a sigh, stroking his lover’s cheek with his thumb as he spoke.

“Jesse, I give you that money to do what you want with it. You’ve been doing better with your courses since you stopped partying every night. And I don’t know why you think I care about a little weight gain. You were too skinny when we started this. I’ve been glad to see you filling out a bit.” Jesse let out a hoarse chuckle, smiling a bit at the light pinch to his cheek. “And you will always be the best looking guy to me. No one compares.”

Jesse was quiet now, feeling foolish as he heard this. This wasn’t the first time Gabe had to reassure him of his worth, but it was the first time he had been so insecure as to break down like that. Or to have made such accusations. Wait a second…

“Wait, then what about that Lucio guy? You can’t tell me he’s just an employee. He’s so young and… hot!” Jesse whined, unable to stop his frown. Gabe chuckled, petting Jesse’s hair again. 

“Lucio and Hana are our interns. They’re students at your school, baby. In fact, Hana had that 8 am math class with you last semester. She was the reason I knew you were sleeping through every class.” Gabe smiled, seeing Jesse’s expression change to one of dawning understanding. “We have a deal with the school to take on some internships for their students every semester. It looks good on a resume to have experience working for a big company like this. Especially for Hana and Lucio, working on the top floor. They both work very hard, despite how they may look or how young they are. I can’t control what they wear or how good they look,” Jesse huffed at that, “we’re not an uptight company. And just because someone looks good to you doesn’t mean I’m looking at them. In fact, shouldn’t I be jealous that you were talking about how good he looked?”

Jesse laughed at that, snuggling deeper between Gabe’s solid body and the cushy couch. He blew out a sigh, his smile disappearing again quickly.

“I’m sorry Gabi. It’s just hard to believe I have you sometimes. It feels like it’s going to get snatched from me,” Jesse near-whispered. He was answered with a kiss to the top of his head and a softly murmured “I know exactly how you feel.”

\---

Jesse was sprawled out on one of the couches in the guest area, his head in Gabriel’s lap. Gabe was reading through news articles on his phone while the younger man slept lightly, worn out from his emotional outburst. Gabe had changed into a clean spare shirt from a gym bag in his office, leaving the tear-stained button-down across the back of the couch they had laid in silence on for a good half hour before moving out here. Hana and Lucio had been sent home early, neither having any issue with that, and surprisingly having nothing to comment on the two random visitors in the office. They were waiting for Genji and Jack so they could go to dinner, though judging from the occasional yelp and whine from behind the closed office door, they still had a little while to wait. 

“Daddy please, please _please_!” Genji called out through his gasps. He was on his back on the couch in Jack’s office, hands cuffed and pinned underneath him. A thin silver chain snaked through the small ring on the front of his day collar, either end connecting to two clamps on his perky pink nipples. Every twitch and jerk of his body caused them to get tugged by the short, taut chain, eliciting more whimpers. His knees were up over his torso, caused by soft leather bindings holding his thighs and calves against each other. This caused his ass to be on display for Jack, who sat on the other end of the couch, pumping a vibrating dildo into his kitten with one hand while playing with its wireless remote in the other. Every change of the setting caused Genji to groan, his bottom lip plump and red from being bitten down on so much already. 

All of these lovely accessories and toys had been part of the batch of new products that Jack and Gabe had been given to test and give final approval for production. They were going to take them home and test them that night. Genji showing up and surprising him that afternoon had changed those plans.

A new paddle had already been tested out and lay forgotten on Jack’s desk, the cause of Genji’s reddened and sore cheeks. Genji had tested it for him very well. First over Jack’s knees, then bent over the desk, pressed against the wall, then with his face pressed into the soft carpet of the office floor… yeah, it had passed the test, alright. Genji had eagerly begged to play with the rest of the toys in the bag, though he probably hadn’t expected it to be all at once like this. 

“Please what, kitten?” Jack murmured, smirking at a particularly high squeal from his pet. Genji tried and failed to bite back a shaky moan.

“P-Please let me come!” Genji near-sobbed, “I’m close, D-Daddy!” The intense vibrations stopped too suddenly, and the empty feeling that followed the toy leaving his ass made him near-scream in frustration. “Daddy why!!”

Jack was suddenly looming over him, chuckling softly in his ear. “Bad kittens don’t get to come. You know this.” Genji threw back his head in frustration, forgetting the clamps’ chain attached to his collar. Jack grinned at the gasp the movement caused, only fueling his kitten’s evolving hissy fit.

“That isn’t fair! I’ve been good testing these for you!” Genji whined, his eyes wet with tears caused by the sudden yank he had caused to his nipples. Jack hummed, undoing the restraints holding his kitten’s legs in their folded position. Genji held back his sigh of relief, stretching his legs out on either side on Jack. 

“You broke the rules, baby. You’re not supposed to come to the office unless I tell you to. You distracted me from my work, and now I’m going to have to take it home with me for the weekend.” Jack explained, moving Genji’s body so he was sitting upright. Jack stood to move behind Genji, undoing the soft leather cuffs on his wrists. “No marks, that’s good. Were these okay?” 

Genji huffed, in full brat mode now. “They were _fine_ ,” he grit out through clenched teeth, eagerly awaiting the removal of the clamps. It never came. Instead, his clothes were tossed at him unceremoniously by a wickedly grinning Jack, who had started to pack up both the toys and his work to take home.

“Put on your clothes. It’s about time for dinner.” Jack said, ignoring Genji’s angry pout. “Don’t touch your clamps. If you wear a jacket over the shirt no one will notice them. Oh, hold on!” Genji glared at him as his tone turned chipper, watching Jack dig through the toy bag. His expression changed to one of disbelief as he saw what was pulled out.  
“Daddy NO!”

\---

The two stepped out, one significantly more red-faced than the other. Jack checked the time on his phone as they walked into the open guest area, joining Gabe and Jesse. 

“Sorry, got a little caught up. Tested the new products a little early,” Jack apologized with a smile, noticing Gabe’s own bag of tricks open on the couch. Gabe let out a soft laugh, getting up from the couch and helping Jesse up after him. Jesse had been sprawled out on his stomach, playing on his phone.

“We also did a little testing while we waited. Jesse got to try out the paddle for interrupting my work today,” Gabe smiled wide at his sub’s downcast eyes, watching him rub his sore ass out of instinct, “And we had just put on the cage a few minutes before you came out.”

Genji scowled at the mention of the cock cage, though he gave Jesse a sympathetic glance. It had been the icing on the orgasm denial cake. Jack had told him it wouldn’t come off until tomorrow morning, but he knew a few sweet words and maybe a strategically placed mouth might change his mind. But he knew Gabe was not as easy to sway when it came to getting out of a punishment early.

“Genji got edged before I put his on. Didn’t you baby?” Jack said, turning their attention to him. Genji scoffed and turned his head away suddenly to avoid looking at them. He sucked in a breath of surprise, nearly doubling over at the harsh tug he had caused on his already sore nipples. Jack grinned with a little triumph while Gabe stepped to Genji, observing the chain looped through his collar’s ring and snaking down into his thin shirt. The rest of his torso was hidden by his expensive leather jacket.

“Is this…?” Gabe murmured, reaching out to crook a finger around one side of the thin chain. Genji whimpered, resisting the urge to pull away. He hissed softly when Gabe moved it just barely to test it. Jesse covered his own chest with crossed arms at the sight, not even realizing he was doing it.

“Genji can test that one by himself, right?” Jesse said sheepishly, eyeing Genji’s flushed face.

Gabe chuckled darkly, letting go of the chain to gather up his things on the couch. Jack and Gabe led their subs to the elevators, stepping in the one that opened.

“You know the answer to that one, dulcito.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I mention this got approved as canon for this AU? YUP. Purely_a_trashcan is the fucking best.
> 
> Purely-a-trashcan is on Tumblr! They are gracious in answering any question about the LtR AU you can throw at them and expanding on this lovely universe.
> 
> My Overwatch sideblog is BaadBaadBlackSheep.


End file.
